1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information, has been increasing. Accordingly, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a plasma display panel (PDP) are increasingly used.
Among these FPDs, the OLED display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED display device has a fast response speed and has a low power consumption.